One, Two, Dead
by Chaz E. Mataz
Summary: What if Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein were awoken? What if he went to high school after being discovered by a teenager? How can one without a heart fall in love? RikuxSora, among others


One, Two, Dead

Chapter 1: Monster

**November 21, 1951**

"Selphie, just up here! Selphie, they're coming, hurry, hurry!"  
The pallid girl in the black dress climbed up the mountainside, hoping beyond hope that she would not fall. Her blonde hair was soaked from the rain which dripped down her face like a waterfall.  
Damn Dr. Frankenstein. Damn him straight to hell! If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have this mess. She'd promised her mother, the late Laurie Shelley, that she would protect him, their most guarded secret. The reason for all their money and fame.

"Wait up, Sara! Wait a minute, I can't get my foot- ugh!"  
Sara Shelley shot a look at Selphie Shelley, and it certainly wasn't a nice one.

"Just get a move on. Do you want to be killed?"  
The men below them answered for her with their cries of fury and anger. Sara couldn't understand why they couldn't just leave her and Selphie alone. What had they done? Why did they need Dr. Frankenstein's monster, a beast of dead bone and decaying flesh? Perhaps they needed to fill a void in their own hearts, an empty darkness that could only be quelled with pure money. It was greed that drove them; not the passion or honor that drove she and Selphie.

As soon as they'd discovered the location of Dr. Frankenstein's legendary monster, well… they saw money. Book deals. Movie contracts.

Greed, pure and simple.

And yet, how I longed to see you, Mr. Frankenstein, to see your face, the coveted family secret…

The very top of the mountain lead to a barren trail, that hadn't been rode on (by carriage, mind you, not car) in many years. Sara stopped and knelt down, and leant a hand to the struggling Selphie.  
"Here! Take it!"  
Selphie reached for the hand and, with a grunt, pulled herself up. Sara took off running without even waiting for Selphie to get up on her feet. Selphie scrambled like a monkey after her. There was no time to waste, they had to help Frankenstein's monster, they promised Laurie Shelley…

The old mansion was looming just in front of them now, only a few football fields away and through the trees. Muddy water sloshed over the two young girls, soaking their feet down to their socks.

"Sssh, stop! Selphie, stop!"  
Sara held out her left arm to halt the younger girl. They both looked up in awe at the gray old building. It was huge, but most of the old corridors of the Frankenstein family's estate had now fallen into disrepair.

"We go in, turn left, down the hall, to the right, and then follow me to the secret lab," Sara whispered urgently.

"D-do ya think we lost 'em, Sara? Are they comin' still?"  
Sara didn't answer, and pushed open the rusty old gates and sprinted to the huge old double doors. A lion knocker adorned both of the entrances, and a doorknob was missing from one of the handles. This was what they had inherited in Laurie's will, this behemoth Victorian manor that was crashing down at the seams…

The two girls went running into the old manor. Sara withdrew her flashlight as soon as she'd remembered that there would be no lights here. Nothing was visible except for what had shone through the sparse ray of light. From what she could see, however, the entire manor had random ceiling beams and furniture strewn about. A tornado could very well have went on a rampage in here. A tornado, or a monster.

The dungeons smelled of rat feces and mold, and she didn't even want to think what was in the green water that went up to their knees. Hopefully they wouldn't get an infection, that was the absolute last thing either of them needed.

"Is he gunna be scary, Sara? Is he?"  
"I dunno. Look! There it is."  
Sara pointed to the old wooden door. It looked utterly unremarkable, but there was a golden nameplate on it that read "DR. VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN" in faded lettering. Sure as pudding, here it was: proof that there really was a laboratory, that her mother wasn't full of horse shit.

The door creaked open, and she along with Selphie slipped in, closing it tight behind them. Various frightening mechanisms lined the walls, along with all sorts of potions. Crystals that Sara could only guess were asbestos also jutted out of the ceiling. It was best not to spend too much time here.

In the middle of the lab, underneath a huge tesla coil was a plank. On that plank was a sheet. Through the sheet, you could make out the tell-tale signs of a human- or human esque, at least- being: the feet, the nose, and everything else.

Sara's lower lip trembled from a combination of fear and the cold. However, she pressed herself to go on, because she didn't know just how much time they had until…until…

"Selphie! Push that table in front of the door!"  
Selphie nodded, and hurried to do as she was told. Sara knew what she must do now, she read it in her mother's diary.

But this panel of buttons, switches, and levers was much more daunting than how her mother had explained it. She reached out to touch a button which was as red as a cherry, but her hand was shaking so bad she could barely manage it.  
_Red, then right switch, then two blue buttons on the top-_

The whole room shook. Selphie screamed and put her hands over her head as if expecting the lab to cave in. It was scary, but Sara had to be brave, she was a big girl now…

A streak of lightning made its way up the tesla coil and illuminated the room, casting its eerie glow onto the girls' faces. The light spun its way around the coil and ejected itself with a crash onto the sheet.

The noise was defeaning, and the horrible smell of rotting flesh filled Sara's nostrils. Something beneath the blanket stirred. It extended its arms first, then its legs, and then finally the sheet fell to the ground as it stood upright with its arms and legs clapped to its sides.

Sara saw stars, and felt slightly faint. She didn't know why, because this was what she should've expected to happen. Part of her was still hoping that the monster would be a myth, nothing but a fabrication from the mind of Victor Frankenstein.  
The 'monster' was a boy. 18 or 19, by the looks of him. Very faint stitch lines covered his face and hands. He had long, silvery hair, blue eyes, and very muscular arms.

Yet, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't lie, not even to herself: the boy was beautiful, in a macabre sort of way. He could put most of the dumb jocks at her high school to shame, even with the stitches and all. Dr. Frankenstein did an amazing job at assembling his monster.  
_Are you a- monster?_

Anger suddenly filled her head and clouded her thoughts. She had heard about what was done to this boy, this monster. Terrible, inhumane things that had been whispered throughout the family behind closed doors.

How much pain, how much pleasure, could the body take?

How much of a beating could one suffer?  
How much could you bleed?

The horrors he'd suffered in his short existence were comparable to that of Hitler's misdeeds in his concentration camps. Sara wondered if his wounds had healed in nearly two hundred years of slumber, but she'd doubted it.

"H-hello…"  
Her voice faltered, and her throat suddenly grew very dry. What could she say to this beautiful monster? That they had to leave now, that a group of redneck men were coming to steal him away?

"Hurry, you must come with us."  
She crept closer to him, noticing that he towered over her- at least six 'three- and also noticing that he could break her bones into bits if he so desired.

He eyed her, not showing any emotions, and this made her feel quite frightened. She recalled another thing her mother had said, and this one only helped to quell her fears slightly.

The monster is totally obedient to the one he lays eyes on first. His world totally revolves around them, like a child to its mother.

"As you say, my lady."  
His voice was very deep, and booming. She'd never heard a mellower or sadder thing in her life than this creature's voice, and yet it was tragically beautiful. She held her shaky hand out to his, and he took it. Her whole hand fit inside his palm, and she had to remind him not to squeeze too hard.

That just when the door burst open, and the four men- three with guns and one with a torch- stomped in. Selphie screamed, and one of them grabbed her up by the hair and threw her against the wall.

"You bastard!"  
Sensing Sara's anger, the monster roared and stomped forward, shaking the room and sending vials and test tubes crashing down. Pain seared up her arm as she was dragged towards the men, who were now firing their guns rapidly. The bullets made gross noises as they hit the flesh, but the monster seemed otherwise unaffected. He grabbed the gun of the man in front and, letting go of Sara's arm, twisted it with his bare hands. The fat man's eyes widened and he backed up slightly against the men behind him, but was picked up by the monster.

Sara's eyes widened in revulsion as his neck was snapped effortlessly and his head did a 360 on his shoulders. He was dropped at her feet and she scrambled away. The other three men went running off, but not before one fired a final shot. The bullet collided with Sara's side, and pain ripped through her.

She grabbed the monster's dirty white undershirt as she fell down to the ground. Blood spilled out of her mouth, and she stared into the monster's still emotionless eyes.

"Please… take care of-of my sister…"

"You are leaking… Master, are you dying?"  
"'fraid so," Sara whispered.

"No!"  
He roared again, and scooped her up gently in his arms. He cradled her head with his right hand as she bled. A black tear fell and landed on her face, and she brushed another one from his face before it too fell.

"Don't…cry…just save, save Selphie…"  
It roared yet again after she breathed her last, and shook her head.

"Wake up! Wake up! Master!"  
He set her down abrubtly, and grabbed a table filled with various vials and glasses and tossed it aside casually. Their contents spewed over his shirt and dirtied it more. He grabbed yet another table and did the same, and then pounded his fist onto the generator. Sparks flew everywhere as it easily broke.

"Please, Mr. Monster! I'm here!"  
It took Selphie's voice to stop his rampage. He frowned, and then went stomping over to the young girl, looking her over curiously.  
"Who are you, little one?"  
"I'm- I'm her sister. Sara's sister, Selphie. Mary Shelley was my Grammy."  
Mary Shelley… why did that name make his inner chest jump so? What was it about that name that was so familiar?  
"Come with me, I have to save you."  
He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, and stomped out of the room. He didn't even bother to open the door; he just pushed it aside. He didn't stop until he was out of the mansion, and continued out to the edge of the cliff overlooking the deep Washington woods.

"I will jump."  
"What?!"  
Before she had time t say anything else, the monster leaped into the air and soared down to the woods. She screamed her lungs out the whole way, and she surely would've died on impact if he hadn't had her secured to his left shoulder with his massive arm.

The woods were dark, and terrifying, filled with things that had made her stay up at night with their howling and growling. Now, he was the most frightening thing tonight; no bear would dare confront him.

He made it to halfway out of the woods, before he stopped suddenly. He fell to his knees, seemingly in defeat.

"What's wrong, Mr. Monster? Huh? What's wrong?"  
She tugged on his soft, silvery hair in vain, but that didn't help any.

"Need…charge…"  
"Charge? Huh?"  
She beat on his back, and tugged on his hair.  
"No! Mr. Monster! You can't leave me out here in the middle of-no!"  
"It's…Riku."  
Those were his last words before he fell face first into the mud.

"No! Wake up! Please!"  
Selphie's eyes teared up, and she tugged his hair some more and started screaming. But her screams were in vain. Her only option was to get up and begin walking to the nearest road. Who knew how far away that could be?

It started to rain harder.

And harder.

Next chapter will be in the year 2009, starring… SORA! And his trusty dog Goofy and trusty BFFs Kairi & Tidus! Yay!


End file.
